The HalfBlood Princess
by laughinirishlass
Summary: This is A Love Made to Last, version 2.0!  It is going to be different than ALMtL, as I am including Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.  Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the new version of _A Love Made __to__ Last._ In case you had not read my author's note regarding the ALMtL, I was unhappy with how I was writing it, and have thus decided to rewrite it. I hope that you all enjoy this version as much as I have enjoyed rethinking and reworking my character.

This is set during the beginning of HP&DH.

Enjoy!!!

Dumbles

_The Half-Blood Princess_:

Chapter 1

A slight breeze blew the graying curtains around the room. A young, woman stood looking sadly out of the window. So much had happened since she had first started at Hogwarts six years ago. She had been through six Defense Against the Dark Arts professors; nearly had the school closed twice, and had all sorts of other events, both sad and happy happen here. It was upon these grounds that she had learned that Lord Voldemort was back, and yet it was also upon these grounds that the previous occupant of the office she was standing in had fallen to his death. She danced at her first school dance with her best friend, and had received her first kiss under the large oak tree on the other side of the lake.

She heard the door open, and she turned around, seeing her father coming in, looking weary. She went over to him, and hugged him close to her. She had not been able to see him for a good part of the summer. No one in her school house had spoken to her since the death of Albus Dumbledore. She knew that it was not only because her last name was Snape, but she was engaged to a Slytherin, the enemy of her Gryffindor House.

"Gwen, what's the matter?" Severus Snape asked his adopted daughter, holding her closer as she started to cry.

"I don't know…I'm just so confused and no one is talking to me in Gryffindor…and _He's _just making everything much more difficult…" She wept.

Severus had never been very good with weepy girls, but Gwen had always been different than most girls. She had been thrust upon him over seventeen years ago by her dying parents. He had taken immense care and pride in raising her. He had tried to make her into Slytherin material, but had secretly happy that she had made it into Gryffindor at her sorting. Although he would never admit it to Minerva, he thought that Gryffindor had some merits, especially over Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Severus had always paid attention to Gwen and had made sure that she never really wanted anything, or needed anything for that matter.

"I know that nothing has ever been easy for you, Gwen." He said consolingly. "But, The Dark Lord has authorized me to appoint Draco as Head Boy and you as Head Girl. So you won't need to worry about you housemates." He tried to smile for her. "Please cheer up, Gwen. You know that it makes me sad to see you gloomy."

She smiled a bit and moved away from him, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she did so. "I suppose that I could do that for you, dad."

Severus placed an arm around her waist. "I also have some other news for you as well, before it is to be announced." He said seriously to her.

Gwen looked at him, studying his face carefully. "What other news?" She asked somewhat apprehensively.

"The Dark Lord has seen fit to appoint myself as the new headmaster for this school term. He has also appointed Amycus Carrow for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Alecto Carrow for Muggle Studies." He said graver than he had meant to say.

Gwen looked at her adopted father. The only parent she had ever known in her life. He had taken her in when she was only ten days old. He had given her everything she had ever wanted, yet raised her to be thankful for what she had and everyone in her life. They both knew how quickly loved ones could be taken. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we will be under more pressure than ever."

They walked over to the window that Gwen had been standing in front of before, one arm around each other's waist, crying silent tears of sadness at their predicament.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the Amazing JK does, except Gwen, as she is mine.

Author's note: Well I quite like where this version is heading better than the other one. I must say that I have revised Gwen herself a bit in terms of characterization and looks. No longer does her life seem so happy-go-lucky. This version will possibly be darker than the previous one. I think that you will see the darker side of Gwen at some point in the story. I _**WILL**_ work so much more on regularly updating. Depending on my workload, I will try to update regularly!!!!!!! I PROMISE!!!!

Thanks for reading!!!! Please review and tell me what you think, especially what you liked and what you didn't like between Gwen 1.0 and Gwen 2.0!!!!! (I know that the timing on updates needs to definitely be improved on!!)

Thanks Again!!

Dumbles : )


	2. Hogwarts Retooled

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 2

September 1st came with much less joy and anticipation than it normally held for students and teachers alike. Gwen, as usual, was on the Hogwarts Express when it left Platform 9 and ¾. She spent the whole ride with Draco in the Head Student Compartment, blinds magicked shut, door locked with many spells cast to ensure it would stay locked. Gwen was resting her head on Draco's lap. He stroked her long black hair out across his lap and the seat. They did not have to say anything, just the relief of knowing that everything was going to be all right now that they were together, away from most of Voldemort's Death Eaters. They were now free from a few of the bonds of servitude, bonds that would never break until the Dark Lord was gone forever.

"I'm so scared Draco." Gwen whispered shaking slightly. "I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. He scares me so much. The way that he just…."

"…kills." Draco said quietly.

"Yeah." She sat up and next to Draco. They put their arms around each other and held each other tight. Soon, they were both weeping quietly. The sadness of things in their past, their present and their uncertain future, coming quietly to a brim in the quietness of the compartment.

* * *

Severus had his duties to attend to with the last staff meeting (in which he was met with many glares and looks from all but the Carrows). The evening could not come quickly enough.

* * *

Gwen and Draco managed to grab one of the first carriages to themselves. The haunting sight of the threstrals sent shivers up and down both of their spines. They went up through the castle into the Great Hall.

"I'll see you later." She said kissing Draco goodbye as she went and sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Draco went the opposite direction toward the Slytherin table. As the second through seventh years began filing in, Gwen greeted those that she recognized and even some that she didn't. She put on a smile that could only be the furthest from the truth with the turmoil she felt inside. She hated the way that some of her year looked at her. When everyone but the first years and Professor McGonagall had come in and been seated, Gwen noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermonie were not present. _Merlin may they succeed__ with whatever they are trying to do_She thought to herself. Professor McGonagall came in followed the first years, few as there were. The sorting took place and once each new student took their seat at their respective houses, Severus stood up and the hall went deathly silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." He began. "We have two new professors this year. Professor Carrow will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and the other Professor Carrow will be taking up Muggle Studies. Muggle Studies has now become a mandatory course for all years." He glanced at Gwen. "This year's Head Girl is Gwen Snape, and the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. See them for any concerns that you may have. You may begin eating." The food appeared magically on the tables like it did at every feast. Gwen could tell that the house elves were under a lot of stress. In the years that she could remember from her childhood and earlier school years at Hogwarts, she had never seen the food looking so dismal and unhappy.

After everyone had finished eating, Severus stood up. The room went quiet as a tomb as he began to speak. "Students are forbidden to go into the Dark Forest at any time. Any students caught out of their dormitories after nine o'clock will be punished accordingly. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind students that all products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are strictly prohibited. If you have any questions of if an activity is permissible, ask either a staff member, or the Head Boy or Girl. That is all. Prefects take you house members up to your common rooms."

The hustle and bustle that normally comes with dismissal by the Headmaster was much quieter than it had ever been in previous years. Prefects quietly ushered their charges out of the Great Hall and off to their common rooms. Gwen met Draco's eyes. _I'll meet you later._ She silently sent to him as she left the Great Hall and went up to the Gryffindor Tower. When she arrived at the Fat Lady, she paused.

"Caveat." The portrait swung open to reveal the entire of Gryffindor house, minus those who had chosen not to return this school year. She cleared her throat and began to speak. "I know that many of you do not trust me, not only because my father is Severus Snape the head of Slytherin House, or that I am engaged to marry Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin. Perhaps the reason that some of you do not trust me is that you may have heard things about me and the life that I have led that just do not sit rightly with you. I don't expect your trust. But, maybe the time for trust has to come sooner than we all would like. The new password to our tower, Caveat, it means beware. I want you to all beware. Because of who I am and who I know, I am privy to some information. As many of you are obviously aware, our new Defense and Muggle Studies professors are the Carrows. I want you to all know that they are in fact Death Eaters. Please don't cross them. They will not feel badly about causing you pain, or even worse. Please trust me in this instance, for I have seen the ruthlessness and lack of any compassion that they show their victims. The Hogwarts we all knew and loved under Professor Dumbledore has come to an unfortunate ending. I too, miss him deeply. He was a close to a grandfather that I have ever known my whole life. I beg of you all to keep your heads down. I will not play around with you all; there will be a much larger dark presence at Hogwarts this year. Even now, Muggle Studies will be all about how muggles are much less human than we are. Don't expect to be learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. A Carrow is teaching the classes, it will be all about the Dark Arts. I am not trying to frighten any of you, but the issue has got to be addressed. I will be in the Head Dormitory. I will do my best to be here in the common room to help you all in any way that I can. Another reason to trust me is that I am one of the select few students that can disregard the nine o'clock curfew. Please come to me if you have any problems. If you see me in the hallway, or at lunch, or whenever, please come address any of your problems to me. To be honest with you all, your problems will mean much more to those in power if they come from my lips than from someone else's. Have a good evening and good luck with all of your classes."

With that, Gwen left the Gryffindor common room in stunned silence.

Disclaimer: JK owns everyone/thing except Gwen.

AN: Well, how was that? _**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Not only does that give me input, but I may use any ideas that you might have for me in future chapters.

_Caveat means let him/her beware_

Thanks so much,

Dumbles : )


	3. A Very Good Night

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 3

Gwen walked slowly over to another part of the castle where the head boy and girl common room were located. She stopped at a portrait of a regal looking man wearing a red velvet cloak. His white shirt was mostly hidden by the elaborately embroidered black and gold vest. His crisply pressed, black pants were cut off by the tops of the tall, polished black boots. The large, golden frame twinkled from the lit torches in the hallway. The man's face was rather handsome, with a neat, clipped, black beard that hugged the bottom of his face. His shoulder-length black hair was neatly pulled back with a black ribbon. His largish nose somewhat overshadowed his gentle smile and kind hazel eyes.

"Password, please." He said.

"Esto perpetua."

"Don't worry about these times. Everything will be all right. You'll soon see." He said giving her a reassuring smile as he opened the passage way to the Head Boy and Girl Common Room. She went through the small cloak chamber to the common room.

Gwen entered the common room. The stone walls were draped with beautiful tapestries of long ago. Tapestries of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, of the Canterbury Tales of Chaucer and of Beowulf all surrounded the soft black carpeting and the two large red leather sofas and cherry wood coffee table. The large white marble fireplace on the one wall was lit with a warm and comforting blaze. She opened the heavy oak door to her room and flopped onto the large, red and gold down comforter atop the bed. She looked around at the layers of heavy, red, velvet hangings that would keep her warm come the winter, or keep the sun out if she wanted to sleep in. The oak wood dresser and desk stood in their respective corners of the room. She went over to dresser and took out a warmer set of pajamas. She stripped out of her robes, and put on the silky black pajama pants and long silk black shirt. She put on her red satin dressing gown on over the pajamas and went back into the common room to see Draco sitting on the sofa. He turned to look at her as she walked down the stairs. She sat down next to him.

"I brought some cocoa." He said placing a mug in front of her.

She sipped the mug. "Mmmmm." She said after swallowing some of the drink. They sat together, drinking their cocoa. She put her mug down.

"I'm getting tired, love." She said yawning. Draco got up and turned to face her.

"Here," he said helping her up off of the sofa. "Let me help." He picked her up, and took her up to her room. He gently laid her onto her bed, moved the sheets and blankets back and placed them over her body. He gave her a kiss, and started to leave.

"Wait." Gwen said as Draco turned around, grabbing his arm. "Stay with me."

Draco went over to the other side of the bed, and tucked himself in next to her. Their bodies were spooned together. Perfect. Just like they hoped that their lives would be one day.

All right, I hope that you all enjoyed that small update. First, "Esto perpetua" means "Let it be forever" in Latin. I will be working on updating more frequently, but there are no guarantees. Second, I obviously don't own any of this, but Gwen, and perhaps my regal portrait man…..

Well, that all for now folks!!!

Dumbles : )


	4. A Nightmare and Meetings

* * *

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 4

The Dark Lord had called Gwen to a meeting with very few of his Death Eaters there during the summer before her seventh year. Her father had told her that the Dark Lord wanted to officially make her a Death Eater. She stood quietly waiting outside in another room while the Dark Lord talked to the few Death Eaters privileged enough to be invited, her father included. The door next to her opened, and a bumbling Peter Pettigrew came out.

"You are to come in." He said.

She followed him in, the black, backless, dress robe she had been told to wear dragged slightly on the floor. She was brought before Voldemort and she bowed her head. The room went deathly silent.

"Tonight we will have a new member of our inner fold." Voldemort said loudly. "Miss Snape, turn around." She did as she was ordered and turned around, her pale, skin radiated in the dark as the candles glowed. Voldemort came closer to her with his wand withdrawn. He stepped behind Gwen, pointed his wand at her back and said "Morsmorde." The pain that shot through her back was nearly unbearable. She had to be strong, for herself and for her father. Gwen frowned slightly, but that was the only outward expression that she gave to the internal throbbing that threatened to break her. She took her place at her father's side, not daring to look around the room to see if Draco and Lucius were there to see.

Gwen didn't know what happened throughout the rest of the meeting, but once it was over, she met Severus outside and he apparated them both Spinner's End. They went in hurriedly, and locked and warded all of the doors so no one could get in. Severus laid her down gently on the sofa, her back facing the ceiling. He got out a calming and soothing potion, and trembling rubbed it onto her now tattooed back. By now Gwen was aware that she was home, and began to cry.

"It hurts so badly." She wept into his robes as he held her close to him, careful to avoid touching her back too much.

"I know, Gwen, I know…" He said as he cast a cooling charm onto her back. She sank into his arms, slowly falling asleep as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

* * *

Gwen woke up panting slightly, her body drenched in sweat from the vivid memory. Draco looked over at her as she stirred in the bed. He looked concerned at her.

"Are you all right?" He said tucking the hairs that had strayed into her face during the night behind her ear. "What's the matter?"

She smiled sadly at him, grateful that her fiancé was so caring.

"I was just remembering that night…" She said allowing a few tears to escape her eyes, as he pulled her close to him wiping them away with his thumb as he looked into her eyes.

"The night you got your mark?" He whispered quietly into her ear, as she snuggled into his chest. She nodded against his chest as he held her closer to him. "I hate him for doing that to you." He said still holding her. "I hate what he's done to my parents… to me." They held close to each other. That was one thing that had truly united them over the last year. They hated how Voldemort manipulated everyone around him and Draco especially hated how his Aunt Bellatrix hung on the Dark Lord's every word like Voldemort was God himself. He had grown disgusted of Voldemort because of his Aunt. Since his father had been thrown in Azkaban at the end of his fifth year, he had been brought into the ranks of the Death Eaters only because Voldemort was furious at his father. He was assigned to kill Dumbledore by Voldemort. Although he acted tough to everyone else, Gwen was the only person who knew the truth of how he really felt. It was her adoptive father who had saved him from the fate that Voldemort had wanted for him. Draco had survived, and because of that they bonded even more closely than when they were children over their father's dark arts. She hugged him to her, treasuring the sound of his heart beat, the feel of his muscled chest, the taste of his silent tears, the sight of him holding her, and the smell of his body.

"I hate him too. I hate him for making the only father I've ever known do such things, for forcing his beliefs onto me." They sat there for a few more minutes, soaking in each other's presence.

"We should get to breakfast." She said moving off of the bed, her legs hanging off the side of the bed. Draco got up, stepped over to where Gwen was standing, and kissed her cheek.

"I'll go get dressed in my room." He said as he stepped out of Gwen's room shutting the door behind him. Gwen went into her bathroom, got out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower. She took a short shower, got out and dressed in her room. She pulled on her underclothes, slid on her grey skirt, buttoned up her white shirt, threw on her grey sweater with red and gold piping along the collar, and cast a spell to tie her tie for her. She put her socks and shoes on, grabbed her bag and left her room. She met Draco in their common room and they left for the Great Hall arm in arm.

They arrived at the Great Hall and sat down at the front end of the Slytherin table that they had all but claimed. She nodded at her father where he sat in the Headmaster's seat. Professor Slughorn came up to Gwen and Draco shortly after they sat down.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Snape. The Headmaster asked me to distribute your class schedules to you." Slughorn said as he handed a sheet of parchment to Gwen and another to Draco. "I shall see you both later." He said as he proceeded to take the rest of Slytherin house their class schedules. They looked at their class schedules side by side. They had NEWT Potions together, as well as NEWT Transfiguration, NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts, NEWT Charms and Muggle Studies. Gwen had NEWT Herbology whilst Draco had NEWT Arithmancy. They ate in relative silence, not wishing to make most of their thoughts known to most around them. "Why do we have to take Muggle Studies?" Gwen asked Draco quietly.

"I think that the Dark Lord is trying to indoctrinate the Hogwarts population into believing that Muggles are animals. I'd prefer not to have to take it myself."

"I'll go have a talk with father after Potions." She said as they finished up their breakfast.

They attended NEWT Potions together and then Draco walked Gwen to outside the headmaster's office before leaving her for his Arithmancy class. She whispered "ad victoriam" and walked up the spiral staircase. The door was open, so she walked right into the office, closing the door behind her with a thud. She cast a few choice wards, and privacy charms as she sauntered up to her father.

"Draco and I want out of this Muggle Studies crap that everyone has to take." She said sitting down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello to you too." He said turning to face her, his face looking tired.

"You and the Dark Lord and everyone else already know that we are good little Death Eaters that hate Muggles and Muggleborns, so can we be exempt?"

Severus thought about it for a few minutes.

"You know I cannot stand that Carrow woman. She's just awful." Gwen whispered loud enough for only Severus to hear her.

"I suppose that I could get you both out of it…" He said slowly. "He'll want to make sure that you both are being taught in some way or another…"

Gwen looked and thought carefully. "Suppose you had both of us do a sort of independent study with you…You are after-all his most faithful servant…The only one able to kill Dumbledore…That should be good enough for him."

Severus thought about her suggestion for a moment. "That could very well work. I will see what I can do for you. I'll find him later today. Are you pleased with your classes other than that small hiccup?" He asked her.

"Absolutely." She got up out of the chair, walked around the desk, and hugged him. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Behave." He said warningly to her.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be fine." She said walking back to the chair and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you later." She said blowing a kiss to him as she walked out the door.

Severus had to admit, she had a point. What were two of Voldemort's youngest Death Eaters supposed to take away from a class that was supposed to teach them things that they already knew and had been indoctrinated with since they had been children? He left his office and locked it on his way out. He walked out to the gates and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, but I suppose I do own Gwen somewhat.

Author's note: "ad victoriam" is more commonly translated into "for victory" and was a battle cry of the Romans. Sorry about the long, overdue update, but these things do take some time. I will try to post another chapter sooner, but I am one of those people who just love getting reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I'll try to update. I didn't feel like writing the Snape Voldemort scene, but the jist is Snape does talk to Voldemort and tells him of Gwen's idea, and Voldemort likes it, so Draco and Gwen don't have to take Muggle Studies, and they have a sort of independent study with Severus.


	5. A Night to Remember and Remembering

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 5

Lessons continued throughout the rest of the week with few daring to try testing the written and unwritten boundaries. Gwen and Draco acted their parts as the freshest death eaters to join up, regardless if it had been unwillingly deep down. Their "independent study" sessions that they had with Severus were spent further building up their Legilimency barriers and perfecting their masks to the rest of the school. To the rest of the school the Head Boy and Girl were in league with the dark forces that had descended upon the once safe Hogwarts.

Most of the student body (everyone not in Slytherin) thought that the Head Girl had gone from a proud Gryffindor and transformed into a betrayer in league with Slytherin. Most felt that they should have known that eventually this would have been the case, since Gwen had been raised by and around Slytherins. There were a few in Gryffindor that felt she was not as bad as everyone was gossiping she was, but they kept it to themselves.

When the first Hogsmeade Weekend came, anyone who was authorized to go went. Gwen and Draco helped to supervise the outing, making some time after everyone else was assigned to leave to stop in the Three Broomsticks for a small meal and a one or two shots of fire whiskey. They went back to the castle and checked in with Severus before making their rounds about the castle.

After their rounds, they retired to their common room spooning each other on the large sofa, the fire crackling comfortingly nearby.

"I can't believe what the other students are saying about you." Draco said trembling with anger.

"It was to be expected at some point." She said stoically.

"But still…they've got you all wrong. Even some of the Slytherins." His anger somewhat subsiding.

"You do realize that all of their hatred means that I am playing my part right don't you?" She said somewhat sadly, her eyes closing to try to block the few tears from spilling out. "I mean, honestly, to the rest of the school, minus the Slytherins, you'll always be the Slytherin prince who acts like a complete bastard."

Draco laughed at her comment. "True…I just don't like how they talk about you behind your back."

Gwen smiled at him through the tears. This had been what kept her sane for the past few months. His care and devotion had privately become what made her get up in the morning. "I love you." She whispered to him.

He turned her face to his and began to kiss her passionately like they had not ever before. Their kisses became urgent and hurried with each trying to burn everything that they could about the other into 

their memories. She had twisted the rest of her body around to meet his advances. Their hands freely explored the body of the other as their lips crashed down onto the other's face or neck. They trembled with fervor as Gwen removed her shirt between kisses revealing her red lacy bra. Draco took his shirt off and began to trail kisses across her chest and down her stomach to the top of her jeans. He looked to Gwen who nodded as he began to take her jeans off of her legs, exposing the pale skin underneath and the matching red lacy knickers. He quickly got out of his pants, revealing his black briefs. They proceeded to caress and kiss, but before they went further, Gwen stopped and looked at him.

"Do you really want to do this here and now?" She said her black eyes searching his grey ones.

Draco considered her question for a moment. As aroused as she had made him, a small part of his brain was still online telling him no. "No," He said dejectedly as he transfigured a coaster into a large, soft, plushy black blanket onto them. Gwen lay partially atop him, tracing patterns onto his bare chest. They snuggled close together before falling asleep.

* * *

When Draco awoke the next morning, he glanced at the beautiful women atop him on the sofa. The way that her body curved in all of the right places and how her hair curled just right to cascade gracefully down her back were just some of the physical things that made her beautiful to him. The ugly tattoo that marred her back matched his on his arm. They were quite the pair weren't they? That was one thing that he supposed made them perfect for each other.

He admired the ring on her left ring finger that he had gotten her. The platinum band was made to appear as two comets intertwining around the large 2 carat diamond meant to be a planet. The two smaller comet diamonds were 1 carat each. The way that the dawn made the stones sparkle would be enticing to anyone.

They would be fine, so long as they had each other. If they could survive this next year and Potter could finally axe the Dark Lord, then they'd be safe and could start their family. He knew he needed to have at least one male heir, but if Gwen wanted to have more than one that would be fine by him. He didn't care so long as she was happy, even if they had a brood the size of the Weasley family, at least they would be able to support their large family financially.

As Gwen stirred atop him, he watched her slowly begin to awaken. The way her chest heaved as she sighed before opening her black eyes. The way that her eyes shined when she saw he was next to her was what made him wake up in the morning. He always wanted to wake up beside her, protect her and feel her presence next to his forever. He kissed her lips before saying "Good morning", to her.

Gwen had responded in kind to his kiss and smiled. "What's today?"

"Sunday."

"Ah," she said sighing. "The day right before classes start back up." She considered him for a moment.

"How about a trip to the kitchens?" He took in their practically naked figures. "After we dress in something less revealing, of course."

"Sounds wonderful." She said kissing his cheek before removing herself from his limbs. She left the blanket with him, walking over to her room, and closing the door. Gwen went into her bathroom, started the shower, and then stripped off her bra and knickers. She stepped in to the hot water, a shiver running down her spine. As she washed herself down, she considered how long it would have to be until they could truly be happy. The sooner that Harry found all of the horcruxes, the sooner that she and Draco could take the masks off and get on with their lives. After she was done in the shower, she dressed in another pair of jeans, and a purple shirt. She brushed out her hair after casting a charm to dry it and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She zipped up her pair of black boots, hiding the tops under her jeans and put on a black robe to act as a jacket.

She met Draco out in their common room he was sitting on the sofa, dressed in a white button down shirt with black slacks. He put on a black robe over the getup, as he offered her his arm. She took it and they decided to take the long way to the kitchens, putting on their invisible masks as they had to whenever they left the sanctity of their rooms. As they were walking through the halls, they saw other students. Most of them were younger years that immediately got out of the way of the Head Boy and Girl. These younger students had heard from their elder housemates that the Head Boy and Girl were not good people. Draco and Gwen saw a few rule breakers one their journey to the kitchens. They took varying degrees of points off each house depending on the severity of the offense.

Once they came to the kitchens, they asked the house elves for some tea, toast, and scones. The house elves immediately complied, bowing extra bows to them, and making sure that they were satisfied. Gwen assured them that they were. The two escaped to a corner in the kitchen where there was little activity. They sat on the counter and ate their breakfast quietly while occasionally sipping on their tea. After they were done, Gwen wanted a small cup of fruit, so the house elves got her one. She smiled at them and thanked them before leaving with Draco.

As they made their way to the Headmaster's office, they proceeded to take some more points off of rule breakers they saw in the hallways. Once they reached the large eagle guarding the headmaster's office, she touched the eagle's chest like her father had shown her to. She would be the only one recognized that way to be allowed access to his office.

"I need to talk to him alone." She told her beloved. He nodded.

"I'll meet you back in the common room." He said giving her a kiss before parting with her. She walked up the familiar staircase to see her father. Before she had a chance to knock, Severus told her to come in. She entered the office, still not changed too much since the previous occupant had fallen three months earlier. Gwen went to her father and hugged him, before he kissed her forehead.

"Any idea how close Harry is to getting rid of any more of them?" She asked him.

"No. Nothing has been trickling in from any of my sources." He told her despondently. He felt awful that she would not be able to have a life of her own until after the Dark Lord was vanquished. They contemplated each other for a moment before Gwen sighed in resignation. Their actual lives would have to be put on hold until Harry finally defeated the Dark Lord.

It had been a while since Gwen had just stayed with her father for a while, so she took a seat on the sofa further back in the office below the second level. She read a book for a while just enjoying being near her father. True, he wasn't biologically hers, but he was in every other way. He had always made himself emotionally available for her. She knew that it must have been hard for him to do initially, because she had heard stories from Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore that he had never been a compassionate person.

Professor Dumbledore. She had been there that night. She had accompanied her father to the astronomy tower not wanting to lose Draco. She hurried after him up to the top of the tallest tower. She joined her father, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Cole Delaney and Draco in what ended up being Dumbledore's final minutes. Dumbledore begged Severus. She knew it was Dumbledore asking him to fulfill his end of the promise that her father had made to him. Her father had to kill Dumbledore, and Dumbledore gave his full permission.

But she had not expected to see so much revulsion and hatred in his face. She felt the goose bumps forming as she remembered how the glowing green light of the Avada Kedavra had flown from her father's wand to strike Dumbledore squarely in the chest.

They had run after he had fallen. Run through the castle, her father thrusting both her and Draco ahead of himself toward the edge of Hogwart's grounds. They ran as fast as they could through the confusion and the smoke. Severus had told them to keep running. So they had run, even when he had turned around to face Harry. She didn't want to leave him, but Draco spurred her on. She looked back as she ran, only to have him follow again a minute later after having been attacked by the Hippogriff Hagrid had been keeping. Draco and Gwen met up Severus on the border of the grounds. He apparated them to Malfoy Manor. They stumbled into one of the sitting rooms, exhausted from both the emotional drain of Dumbledore's death, and of the physical drain from the run.

Draco had taken her to his room and they fell asleep nearly instantly after their heads hit the pillows, their bodies holding tight to each other, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Severus brought her out of her revelry by asking her what she was thinking about. He had seem the dazed off look in her eyes often enough to recognize when she was remembering or thinking about something.

"I was just remembering the night Dumbledore died." She said as a few tears spilled down her cheek, betraying her emotions.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He told her not quite sure what to really say, but wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Just remember that I'm trying to do what he wanted me to."

"I always do." She said quietly hugging him to her.

* * *

Author's note:

I don't own anything but Gwen.

If you want to see what the ring looks like go to www. gemshoponline . com and click on the blinking icon on the left that says "Gem Shop Original Designs", click on the picture below the word "Cosmos", and the ring for Gwen would be that one, only slightly bigger.

I am going to try to work in a scene with Draco and Gwen being mean to one of Gwen's fellow Gryffindors. Since Deathly Hallows is so non-specific about a lot of the timing and such at Hogwarts especially, I would appreciate any comments of what you might think could have happened.

Some other notes: REVIEW PLEASE!! I cannot tell you how much of a warm fuzzy it gives me to see and read the reviews.

Thanks,

DE : )


	6. A Twist in Time

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 6

The time passed through to Halloween rather uneventfully. The traditional Halloween party still went on, but was less boisterous than in previous years. Gwen and Draco slept in the same bed every night, merely holding each other, nothing more. The animosity between some of the houses continued to grow, resulting in an altercation between Gwen, Draco and Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus had finally snapped during NEWT Transfiguration and began to send a few relatively harmless curses towards Gwen. Professor McGonagall saw him doing it and called him out on it, giving him a week's detention with her. Once class had let out, he had sent a slightly more powerful one towards her, only to have it deflected by Draco who then proceeded to send Finnigan a Furnunculus curse, resulting in boils breaking out all over his body and Finnigan's being taken to the hospital wing to be treated for the boils.

Gwen was secretly rather embarrassed by the whole matter, but at the same time, she felt even safer with Draco. She knew that he would look out for her. After the Finnigan incident, no one crossed Gwen or Draco. There were a few cases of detention from the Carrows getting out of hand, but overall the general population at Hogwarts tried to stay out of everything. The students did as they were told and kept their heads down.

Once Christmas Holidays came, the castle all but emptied of everyone. Gwen went to Malfoy Manor with Draco for the holidays. Severus would occasionally visit with them, but spent a lot of his time working on getting some new information to Harry as best as he could.

Once break ended, they headed back to Hogwarts, they noticed a few people that were not back, but other than that, business continued as usual for the next month. Draco had put together a dinner for the two of them at Valentine's Day, hoping to cheer Gwen's spirits. He succeeded and in the process they finally consummated their relationship. Otherwise nothing happened until Easter holidays. They went back to Malfoy Manor. There were entirely more Death Eaters, including Draco's Aunt Bellatrix. They tried to stay out of the way, but that was near impossible with Bella there. The Snatchers led by Greyback came with a group of outlaws that they thought had Harry Potter among them. The group was led into the Drawing Room.

"What is this?" Lucius asked the group.

"They say they've got Potter," Narcissa said coldly. "Draco, come here." She commanded as he stepped forward with Gwen at his side. Greyback pushed Harry, who did not really look anything like himself, closer to Draco and Gwen.

"Well, boy?" rasped the werewolf.

Draco and Gwen continued to examine Harry, as the room became more charged by the moment.

"Well, Draco? Gwen?" Lucius finally interrupted. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't – I can't be sure," Draco finally settled on.

"Neither can I." Gwen said lying through her teeth about the man in front of her that she knew to be Harry Potter.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!" Lucius said excitedly. "Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?" Said Greyback menacingly.

"Of course not, of course not!" Lucius said impatiently as he surveyed Harry closer. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?" he asked the werewolf.

"That wasn't us."

"Looks like a Stinging Jinx to me," said Lucius eyeing the face even closer.

"There's something there," he whispered, "it could be the scar stretched tight…Draco come here, look properly! What do you think?"

Draco went beside his father and looked at the face closer.

"I don't know," he said walking back to Gwen who stood by the fireplace.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa said coldly. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord…They say this is his" she said handling the blackthorn wand "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description….If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing….Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" growled Greyback.

"Wait, yes, yes she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?" Narcissa said giddily.

"I….maybe…yeah."

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face Ron. "It's them, Potter's friends – Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name - ?"

"Yeah, it could be." Draco said sounding more enthusiastic. Gwen's back was to the door as it opened.

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" Bellatrix said coming around to face the prisoners. Gwen could not take being in the same room as Bellatrix. She and Draco quietly made their way to the side of the room with a door that led out of the room. They escaped out with no one noticing their immediate 

departure. She turned the time turner that she wore hidden around her neck once with Draco at her side. They were transported back exactly one hour. They quickly cast an invisibility charm on themselves, and hurried to the front gate area of Malfoy Manor. They waited about five minutes before the group of Snatchers arrived with their bound prisoners. They silently took out all of the Snatchers except Greyback. Gwen sent a powerful stunning spell at him while Draco sent an Incarcerous spell at him. Gwen then took the invisibility spell off of Draco and herself and proceeded to make short work of the binding on the prisoners.

"What?" Harry said to her as she unbound and ungagged him.

"Harry, we don't have much time, we will help you finish off the Horcruxes." She whispered to him quickly.

"How - ?" He began to interrupt.

"Never mind. We will get Hufflepuff's cup as well as Ravenclaw's diadem. Nagini is another one, but we don't know where she has been moved. We don't know what the last one is."

Draco moved next to her. "You'll need to get away from here quickly. Gwen, go to the cottage and stay there for an hour. I'll try to get Ollivander and the Lovegood girl to you and then have Potter take away with him." He whispered quietly to him.

They got everyone unbound except for the Snatchers and Greyback. Gwen transfigured all of the Snatchers into bones and buried them in the forest on their way to the cottage in the forest. Draco went quietly back into the Manor and had one of Gwen's house elves follow him. He told the house elf to take the two hostages and apparate them and him to the cottage where he and Gwen spent time as children. The house elf followed Draco into the cellar room where he saw Ollivander and Luna sitting there.

"Shh." He whispered to them as he took each of their hands, and nodded to the house elf. They disapparated with a tiny crack. Draco took a sigh of relief as he saw Gwen with the Golden Trio, Griphook the Goblin, and Dean Thomas.

"Harry, we have to stay here, but take Luna and Mr. Ollivander with you. Take Zita, she will help you with what you need. Be careful." Gwen said rushing Luna and Ollivander to Harry's group

"Thank you." Harry told them, fully understanding now what they were doing.

"Go. It won't be long before someone notices that those two are gone." Draco said gesturing to Luna and Ollivander.

The group apparated away from the scene. Draco and Gwen stood there for a moment before walking back to the Manor. They roughened up their appearances to seem as they had been "busy" in the forest. They walked up to the Manor and were admitted. Narcissa greeted them at the door, surprised to see them at the door.

"What -?"

"Don't worry, mother." Draco said reassuringly as Gwen blushed a bit for effect.

"Draco that's hardly proper." She said scolding him for his perceived unseemly behavior.

"Mother, we're getting married soon, so it shouldn't surprise you with what we do on occasion." Draco replied shortly before walking away with Gwen towards the second floor, moving his hand down to Gwen's buttocks to give his mother something to complain about. They went up to Draco's room, and proceeded to take a long hot bath together, celebrating one crisis that had been adverted.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I own Gwen and Zita, and that's about it. I did use some direct passages from Deathly Hallows Chapter 23.

So how was that for a twist?? Didn't think Draco had that sort of mettle did you? Well, now he does. I think that it will be interesting to see Gwen and Draco take down two of the Horcruxes, don't all of you?

So how about some comments?

Reviews, positive or negative, would be appreciated!

Thanks,

DE : )


	7. Of Horcruxes and Such

The Half Blood Princess

Chapter 7

Draco and Gwen lay down on his bed at his parent's manor as the early morning sun rose outside on the horizon. The doors were firmly locked with multiple wards in place. Gwen laid on her stomach and had a sheet wrapped around her nude body, her long hair tumbled across the bareness of her back. Draco had another sheet wrapped around his waist. They were thinking out exactly how they were going to break into Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts. Each potential idea had too many flaws to be properly executed.

"We could just Imperius her." Gwen finally suggested, turning onto her side, looking at her fiancé. He stared at her for a moment considering the plan. It had some merit.

"We'll have to do it together. She might be too powerful for just one of us." He said thinking it though. "But how will we get rid of it once we have it?"

Gwen thought for a moment. "I'm going to go talk to dad." She said sliding off the bed, the sheet wrapped around her body. She went over to Draco's closet put on a bra, a pair of her jeans and one of her shirts. Going over to Draco, she kissed him.

"I love you." She told him before she left.

* * *

Gwen apparated to the edge of Hogwarts grounds. She ran into the castle, making her way up to the castle, not wanting to remain outside any longer than she had to. As she walked up the staircases to her father's office, she thought to herself about how exhilarating it felt to have some small part in her own fate now. As she reached the eagle, she laid her hand just so, and went up the final staircase. Severus looked up from his desk, seeing his daughter unexpectedly. His brow creased slightly as he got up.

"I thought that you weren't due back for another few days." He said quietly.

"I know, but something came up." She said breathlessly as she went over to one of the chairs before unceremoniously plopping down. Severus frowned at her.

"What has happened?" he asked her dangerously.

_Where to start? _Gwen thought. "All right, please don't be mad at me, but I went back in time last night to change what happened."

"What?" Severus said as his frown grew even more complex looking.

"Well, Harry and a group of his friends were caught initially by a group of Snatchers last night." She began.

"I hadn't heard of that occurrence." Severus stated.

"That's right, you wouldn't have because right after Bellatrix came in to the room, Draco and I slipped out of the room and turned back time an hour. We met the Snatcher group before they got to Malfoy Manor, and attacked them. I mean it was only Greyback and some squib-like folks… Anyway, Draco and I got Mr. Ollivander out finally as well as Luna, and we sent them with Harry's group. So Draco and I told Harry that we would manage the Hufflepuff cup that's in Bellatrix's Vault at Gringotts as well as the Ravenclaw Diadem."

"How are you both going to get into Bella's vault?" Severus asked skeptically.

Gwen looked rather sheepishly at her father. "We were going to Imperious her into getting it for us…" She said quietly.

Severus looked at her severely for a moment. "When were you two planning this little escapade?"

"Tomorrow."

"I really don't want to let you do this on your own. Perhaps if I do the Imperious, it will last longer…That's it, yes, I will come back with you this evening to the Manor, and we will do it tomorrow morning."

Gwen beamed at her father. "Oh, how do we get rid of it? The horcrux, I mean?"

"With the ring that Dumbledore took down over the summer, it took a while. But, Riddle's Diary in your second year, that only took one Basilisk fang… Perhaps if…or…I could bring a few different types of ingredients. Come with me." He said finally getting up and moving toward the door. He went down the stairs and traveled out to corridor. He went up a few flights of stairs to the seventh floor corridor and stopped at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. He paced a few times in front of the tapestry, and on the third pass, a door formed. He took Gwen's hand and led her in to the room. She saw a tiara sitting on a table with a wall full of various poisons and deadly instruments.

"That's the diadem?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And how are we going to get rid of it?"

"That's what we will figure out now." He said as a two pairs of goggles, gloves and two aprons appeared in front of each of them. They put on their protective gear and went over to the cabinets lining the wall that contained various means of death.

"What to try first?" She asked.

Severus took a few bottles off the shelf and put them on the work station. He then removed a dagger from another cabinet. Carefully, he poured the contents of a few of the bottles over the dagger which emitted some smoke and hissed slightly. They looked at each other a few moments before, taking the dagger together, they plunged the entire thing into the diadem. A bright light and sizzling sound emitted from the diadem and then quickly went out. An acrid odor remained though. Gwen looked at Severus.

"Does that mean the horcrux is gone?" She said not sure of what she had seen.

"I think so." He whispered back.

* * *

The father-daughter pair left the room with the still smoking diadem, a basket of poisonous potions and a few daggers. They brought them up to the Headmaster's office. Gwen went back to her room, showered and dressed to get the acrid smell off of her. She changed into a different pair of jeans with a different shirt and went back to her father's office.

"Are we ready to go back to the Manor?" She asked him leaning on the door frame. He had hidden away the diadem while she had been away, as well as shrunken the basket into a box to not disturb its hazardous contents, which he placed in his pocket. He also had an assortment of pastries from Madame Puddifoot's to bring with them as a present for everyone at the Manor. They left the office, which Severus proceeded to ward and lock in every possible way before leaving the school grounds. They apparated to the entrance to Malfoy Manor and knocked.

Lucius answered the door and was surprised to see Gwen and Severus standing there with a box of pastries.

"I thought that you had not left Gwen." He asked her confusedly.

"Oh, I left early this morning, I had to go and ask father a few questions that needed answering right away. I also thought that he wasn't up to anything important at school, so he should join us here and have a good time." She said smiling at her soon-to-be father-in-law. She gave him a quick hug, as he stepped aside, and went in to the Manor in search of Draco.

Severus just shrugged at Lucius to explain his daughter's behavior. "Girls…"

"Well, come in Severus. Nothing exciting is going on here. Bellatrix is here, as are the others that aren't out and about."

"Oh, I brought some pastries for everyone." He said as he fell into step next to Lucius as they made their way to Lucius's study.

They entered the study and Severus set the pastries on an end table. Lucius went over to a cabinet behind his desk and got out a bottle of brandy. "Severus?" He asked indicating the brandy as his eyebrow arched slightly.

"Please." Severus said standing near Lucius. After Lucius had poured the glasses, he passed one to Severus who took a sip immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen had arrived at Draco's room. He had bolted shut the door after she had arrived and proceeded to ward the door. They went over to the sofa in the room and sat down.

"We figured out how to finish it. The other one is gone and dad will help us with the other project." She said trying to be as discreet and unspecific as she could be.

"That's good." He said kissing her neck making his way up to her face and they began a heavy make-out session.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I don't own anyone but Gwen.

Hope you enjoyed Gwen and Snape taking down a horcrux. I was going to have the chapter be longer, but I'm going to split it up.

Please, Review and tell me what you think!!

Thanks,

DE : )


	8. An Unforgivable, a Horcurx and a Plan

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 8

Later that evening, after dinner had been finished, Severus approached Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix,"

"What Snivellus?" She said channeling her cousin for a brief moment.

"The Dark Lord wished for me to speak to you about a mission he had for you, but if you would rather not receive the information, that can easily be arranged..." He said smoothly as her face paled even further at the mention of Voldemort.

"No," she whispered. "Please tell me." She said almost pleading.

He looked at her. "All right, but he ordered that I tell you some where private so others can't eavesdrop, you wouldn't want Lucius to get the upper hand on you would you?"

She paled even further. She had already fallen out of favor with Voldemort so many times since his return, that she could not bear another failure.

"There is a clearing in the woods near the manor; we can go there to speak." She said a serious expression etched upon her face.

"Allow me to fetch my cloak, as Gwen stole it this afternoon." He said turning to the stairs and making his way up them to Draco's room. He knocked on the door and Draco opened it immediately with Gwen at his side. "Gwen, I need my cloak back." He asked her sounding polite.

"I'm so sorry daddy," she said as she went to pick the cloak off of the chaise lounge chair in the room as Draco pulled two large invisibility cloaks out of a chest near the foot of his bed. "Here it is." She said handing him his cloak as Draco put on his invisibility cloak on.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." He said as Draco slipped out of the room with Gwen putting her cloak on quickly and following them. She silently locked and warded the room, trying to make everyone think that they were much too busy to be bothered with anything else.

They stalked silently after Severus and Bella when they met on the landing by one of the back doors.

"I take it she had your cloak?" Bella said arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ever since she was little, she's always liked my cloaks." He said sounding something akin to pride.

"Oh. Follow me."

They went out the back door of the Manor and out to the forest. They walked for about ten minutes or so before coming to the clearing. Bella turned to Snape.

"Now what was that mission for the Dark Lord?"

Three commanding voices shouting "Imperio" answered her as each pointed their wand at her. Bella no longer felt anything.

Severus came to her first. "You will act like nothing is wrong with you. Tomorrow you will go to Diagon Alley with me and remove the cup from your vault, is that understood?"

"Yes, Severus."

"All right then, you are to go back to the Manor and go to bed and sleep."

Bellatrix began to head back to the Manor slowly.

"Phase one is complete." Gwen said quietly. She and Draco rushed back to the manor to arrive before Bella. They went in through the open window to Draco's room and had a nice long bath together to reward themselves for a phase gone right.

* * *

The next morning, Severus, Bellatrix, Draco and Gwen all headed to Diagon Alley. Severus to get some potions ingredients and go to Gringotts, Gwen to get a bit of change at Gringotts, as well as get a new cloak at Madame Malkins, Draco just wanted to get out of the house and to help with stealing the cup from Voldemort, and Bellatrix was there to do the actual stealing.

The group proceeded to apparate to Diagon Alley. Severus took the lead heading to Gringotts with Gwen at his right, Bellatrix at his left and Draco at Gwen's right. The few people that were there early in the morning gave them the widest berth possible, as Severus's cloak billowed even more menacingly than it did at Hogwarts. The four entered Gringotts together and Bellatrix approached the head goblin.

"You will take us to my vault now." She said coldly.

The goblin obeyed, taking the four of them to the area with the track. They all got on and went hurtling down the track and far into the cavernous interior of the earth. Eventually they made it down to the vault, and the goblin opened it up. Bellatrix stepped in and grabbed the cup before exiting and returning to the cart. Severus took the cup and put it deep into the satchel hidden beneath his cloak. He silently obliviated the goblin's memory of taking them to the Lestrange Vault. They then went to Severus's vault followed by Gwen's vault where each picked up a sackful of coins. They then went back out to Diagon Alley and got Severus's ingredients and a new cloak at Madame Malkins for Gwen. The group apparated back to Spinner's End. While Severus, Gwen and Draco were debating which potions to use to destroy the horcrux, Draco noticed that Bellatrix was acting oddly.

"Severus, I think the Imperious is wearing off." He said as Bellatrix's eyes cleared up and she realized what they were doing as she took out her wand, pointing it at Gwen.

"You! Avad-" She screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus shouted over her scream as the beam of green light left his wand and hit her squarely in the chest, her body crumpling into a heap on the floor.

"Let's leave this for when we're back at Hogwarts." Severus said quietly.

"What do we do with the body?" Draco asked.

"We make it appear that we had a scuffle with some Order members, and Bella was killed. We bring her body back to the Manor, and we stick with that story. There were Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, and Bill Weasley." Severus told them as he proceeded to burn bits of their robes, and put a few well placed scorch marks on their bodies. He then put many scorch and burn marks on Bella's corpse before placing the satchel in his hand and shrinking it down to be able to fit in his pocket. "Ready?" He asked them. Gwen and Draco nodded. The apparated to Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix's corpse.

Draco took the lead when they arrived. "Father, Mother, come quick!" Lucius and Narcissa appeared quickly, running to their son and future daughter-in-law.

"Oh god, what happened?" Narcissa said taking the two of them into her arms.

"We were ambushed by some of the Order on the way back from Diagon Alley." Draco began panting.

"There were four of them. Kingsley, Tonks…" Gwen panted.

"Lupin and one of the Weasleys." Draco added.

"Bill." Severus amended for him. "They caught Bellatrix first, killed her. Nearly got the three of us before we managed to apparate." He also panted out. "I'll tell the Dark Lord of what has happened. He'll be most displeased."

"What will I be most displeased with Severus?" Voldemort's cold, high voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"My apologies, My Lord." Severus said gracefully standing and bowing before the Dark Lord. "I had not been a ware that you had returned from Nurmengard." Voldemort looked around at the scene, Narcissa with Draco and Gwen hugged to her, Lucius watching them, and Severus still with a hand on Bellatrix's dead body.

"What happened?"

"We were heading back from a quick trip to Diagon Alley. Gwen wanted to get a bit of money and I needed a bit to get a few potion ingredients from the shop, and Gwen needed a new cloak. We apparated to my home and were ambushed by four Order members, the aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks, as well as her half-breed werewolf husband, and the eldest Weasley son, Bill. They killed Bellatrix first and nearly got the rest of us before we were able to apparate away back here."

Voldemort paused after Severus told the account of what had transpired. He sensed no lies, and the complete truth being told to him. "You may want to head back to Hogwarts quicker than you had anticipated to prevent them from doing that again." Voldemort told them. "I don't want to lose my most loyal servants." He said sliding a long, cold finger down Gwen's cheek and patting Severus on the back once.

* * *

Author's Notes: I only own Gwen everything else is JK Rowling's.

Sorry about the wait, but I had a lot going on. Hope it was worth the briefer wait.

I really wanted to kill Bella off so I wouldn't have to deal with her later, and I just dislike her, so that worked for me.

Coming up: Ohh, the Final Battle. Who's going to live and who's going to die? The suspense should be killing you all.

**For all of those who review, you will get an exclusive sneak peek into the future of the story with Lucius having a grandfatherly moment. Hilarity will ensue I promise!**

Thanks,

DE : )


	9. Back to Hogwarts and Forming a Plan

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 9

Gwen and Draco gathered together their school things that were scattered around both Draco's room and throughout the Malfoy Manor. They were to leave to go back to Hogwarts early with Severus via apparition in a few hours. Narcissa wanted to have a smaller goodbye dinner for them before they left, so they were packing quickly to be able to get to dinner in fifteen minutes.

"Did you see where I put my nightgown?" She asked him panicking slightly.

"It's over in the dresser. Bottom drawer near the front." He told her also packing frantically. She went over to the dresser and took out the nightgown from where Draco had said it would be.

"Thanks. Here's your night shirt." She said handing him the shirt and putting the gown into her trunk.

They packed up a few more things before considering it done. They each went into Draco's bathroom and freshened up their appearances so that they would look presentable. The Dark Lord was after all back here and would be dining with them. When they were satisfied with their appearances, they went to the door.

"Ready?" Draco asked her. She kissed him a few times before breaking away and smiling.

"I am now." They pushed open the doors to his room; their trunks shrunk in their pockets, and went downstairs to the formal dining area. They sat next to each other, masks of indifference on their faces.

Secretly, they could not wait to get to Hogwarts. They felt somewhat freer there than elsewhere. Sure it wasn't like they could do anything that they wanted at school, but they could do what they had to do and still be somewhat lovey-dovey at the same time.

Dinner went silently and soon it was time to go back to school. Draco and Gwen hugged Narcissa and Draco shook his father's hand and Gwen gave him a hug goodbye. Severus looked at Lucius amusedly as his daughter awkwardly hugged her future father-in-law. He winked at Lucius reminding the man of their conversation earlier the previous day. _Had it really been so long ago?_ Severus thought.

With that the threesome stepped out of the Manor and disapparated to the gates outside Hogwarts. They proceeded to the castle quickly in silence. Once they were back in the castle, Severus went to go check his office for any messages and Gwen and Draco went to their rooms to put their trunks back before they met Severus in the Room of Requirement. They all stood around the cup on the table as they contemplated how to get rid of the horcrux inside. Severus began to swish his wand around the cup, creating a shield around it.

"Gwen, I want you to add to my shield charms. Draco, I want you to cast **Fiendfyre** at the cup. Hopefully it will just hit the cup and kill the horcrux." They each did as they were told and worked on getting the horcrux gone. They carefully went on to kill the horcrux. When they were finished, the cup remained, but looked like it was near to fall apart. Gwen smiled at the two men with her.

"We're nearly there." She said conspiratorially quiet. Severus took the cup and stole away back to his office.

* * *

Severus returned to his office and hid the cup into one of the hiding spots Albus had shown him before he had died. He then went to the portrait of the man who had held this office before him and sat down next to it.

"It's all up to Harry now. There's just him and Nagini left." Severus said quietly.

"Very good. Hopefully this will all be done soon." Dumbledore said smiling sadly at Severus. Severus looked sadly up at the portrait. He let himself cry a little from both the relief that the business with Voldemort would be done soon and that everything might be all the more dangerous now. Once Voldemort realized that the horcruxes were in danger, his paranoia would set in and then he would be unpredictable. Even he might not be safe once Voldemort decided that no one could be trusted.

* * *

The next few weeks went by slowly. Each day they hoped to hear something about any progress made by the Trio, but none came. Gwen finally called Zita to her. Zita popped into the room about five minutes later. "Mistress Gwen. How can I help you?"

"Have you been with Harry, Ron, and Hermione? What progress are they making?"

"I have been. They have been trying to figure out the last horcrux."

"I need to talk with them. Can you bring them here to meet me in the headmaster's office?"

"I will ask them. I think we can arrange it."

"Thanks, Zita." Zita apperated away. She had Draco and Severus join her in Severus's office. After waiting about fifteen minutes, Zita apperated in with the Trio.

"How should we proceed?" Harry asked looking at Severus.

"We could go one of two ways. First, we could continue to delay you and Voldemort meeting. But we both know that doing that will not be helpful. The other option is we can try to have the final battle occur on our terms." Severus said.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"We want to have it away from the school if possible. Keep the students safe." Severus said looking at all five students.

"Yes, that would be ideal." Harry said taking charge.

"The Ministry might be an option. I'm not 100% sure of what our numbers would be if we go there. We might be safer choosing a strategic location. There is a moor south of Godric's Hollow that has a large hill that if we take hold first, could help give us an advantage." Everyone considered that for a moment.

"It makes sense to me. Godric's Hollow is where this all started for me, so it will be where it all ends for him."

"When will it be?" Gwen asked hesitantly.

"If we try for tomorrow night, we'll have plenty of time to get word to the Order and anyone else." Ron said.

"You'll need to let him know that I plan to be there." Harry told Severus looking at him concerned.

"I know." Severus said looking back.

"So we can get word to the Order." Ron said.

"I'll make sure he's there." Severus said quietly.

"So that's it… We'll try to get there tomorrow afternoon to scout it out." Gwen said summing up the plan.

"Ok. We'll be heading out then." Hermione said getting up.

"Wait…Dumbledore wanted me to tell you this Harry and you alone. Please." Severus said almost pleading.

"What?" Harry said looking at Severus, as Severus led him over to the other part of the headmaster's office and sitting down.

"The horcruxes that are left are Nagini and you." Severus said taking Harry's hand. "Here." Severus said holding the Pensieve out for Harry, the white mists swirling around in the basin. Harry went into the basin alone, watching the memories as they echoed telling him that he was the accidental horcrux. He emerged with a saddened look about him. He met Severus's eyes and for a moment neither said anything. Severus waited for Harry to make the first move. Harry took a deep breath and gave Severus a quick hug.

"Thanks." Harry said letting go before turning away to rejoin Ron and Hermione. "We'll see you all tomorrow afternoon." With that Zita took the Trio's hands and disapperated with a crack, leaving Severus, Gwen and Draco in the headmaster's office.

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Gwen and Zita, everything else goes to JK Rowling.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. I'm hoping to finish this and finally put it to rest. I hope that everyone likes the direction that the fic is heading in.


	10. Severus's Preparations

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 10

* * *

"So this is it? Tomorrow night will be when it is decided?" Draco asked the silent room. Gwen looked over at him as she took his hand into hers. She then looked over at her father worry crossing her face.

"I'll wait until much later tonight to tell him."

"Will you be all right?" She asked him.

He nodded to Gwen. She ran over to Severus and hugged him to her tightly. He hugged her back.

"I love you, Gwen. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too, Daddy." Her eyes starting to tear up. "Be safe and come back to me." She gave him another squeeze before letting him go, giving him a kiss on each cheek, and going back to Draco. He took her arm, saluted Severus, and led Gwen away. "We'll be in our common room for the rest of the night."

"Thank you Draco. Take care of her." Severus said as they left his office.

Severus took his time getting ready for later in the evening. He took his dinner in his office as he wrote out his will leaving everything to Gwen, sealed it in an envelope, and placed it in his desk. He wrote a letter to Minerva explaining everything that had happened. He placed that too in the desk next to his will. At 11 o'clock, Severus mentally began preparing himself to go tell Voldemort where Potter would meet him tomorrow night. He walked slowly through the castle and then out on the grounds to the edge of the Hogwarts gates. He stopped when he reached the edge, strengthened the wards and protections around the school before apperating to the forest in Albania where Voldemort was.

"My Lord?" Severus said confidently.

"Severus," Voldemort said coming to stand near him. "What news do you have for me?"

"I have heard from some of my sources where and when Potter will next be." Voldemort looked excited but cautious. He gestured for Severus to continue. "There is a moor south of Godric's Hollow; Potter will be there tomorrow evening."

"Excellent." Voldemort said smiling wickedly. "Potter will finally be out of the way…"

"What now, My Lord?"

"We go to the Manor and ready the troops. Come Severus." They apperated to Malfoy Manor and went right through the gates. Lucius and Narcissa met them at the door.

"My Lord." Lucius said, bowing slightly. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We will be finishing this whole ordeal tomorrow night. Give me your arm Lucius." He said pausing in the doorway. Lucius rolled his sleeve up to expose his dark mark. Voldemort pressed the Elder wand into Lucius's dark mark to call the rest of the death eaters to him. Upon completion of the call, he swept into the large formal dining room and seated himself at the head of the large table as the followers joined him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Gwen. JK Rowling owns everything else.

Author's Note: Short, but more to follow soon. Hope everyone feels the suspense building!

I'm not trying to be a review whore, but PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you liked, what you hated and what you went –meh- about.

Thanks, DE :)


	11. Before the Battle

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 11

"_So this is it? Tomorrow night will be when it is decided?" Draco asked the silent room. Gwen looked over at him as she took his hand into hers. She then looked over at her father worry crossing her face. _

"_I'll wait until much later tonight to tell him."_

"_Will you be all right?" She asked him._

_He nodded to Gwen. She ran over to Severus and hugged him to her tightly. He hugged her back. _

"_I love you, Gwen. Don't you ever forget that."_

"_I love you too, Daddy." Her eyes starting to tear up. "Be safe and come back to me." She gave him another squeeze before letting him go, giving him a kiss on each cheek, and going back to Draco. He took her arm, saluted Severus, and led Gwen away. "We'll be in our common room for the rest of the night." _

"_Thank you Draco. Take care of her." Severus said as they left his office. _

As Draco and Gwen descended the stairs from the office, they braced themselves and steeled their faces betraying nothing. They made their way back to their common room avoiding as many people as they could. Once they got inside the room, they warded the room and then held each other close as they finally let their emotions get the best of them. Tears spilled down their cheeks as they clung together. Gwen leaned up and kissed Draco silently praying that they both survived tomorrow night's battle. He kissed her cheeks catching some of the tear on his lips before sweeping her up and taking her up to his room. He set her down on the plush bed and began the take his sweater, shirt, and pants off. She removed her sweater, shirt, and skirt. As they paused for a moment in their underwear, the full reality of everything that was happening came crashing down.

They collided together in a mess of limbs and kissing, trying to make the most of what could very well be their last night together. They hurriedly made love twice before they exhaustedly collapsed against each other.

"Hold me." Gwen asked she snuggled up against him. He put some of the blankets over the two of them and held her to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and smelt the unmistakable aroma of jasmine and vanilla. It calmed him and reminded him of what he had to live for in less than 24 hours.

"We'll need to eat soon. We need to keep up our strength." He whispered smiling weakly at her. "I'll ask the house elves for some dinner, all right?" He said getting up and putting some clothes on. He went down to the common area and over to the fireplace. He threw a bit of floo powder in to the fire and said "Kitchens" as he popped his head in the fireplace. Some house elves greeted him

"What can we get for you Mister Malfoy?"

"I need some dinner for myself and Miss Snape." Gwen heard as she came down the stairs dressed only in her white silk robe.

"All right. I will have that up to your common room in just a moment."

"Thank you." He said removing himself from the fire. A few moments later the house elf apperated into the Head common room with the tray full of food.

"Here you are." The house elf said putting the tray on a table.

"Thanks." Gwen said going over to sit at the table as the house elf left. They ate quietly before going back to bed to try to sleep for a few hours. They managed to sleep for about four hours before their dark marks began to burn with the Dark Lord's summons. They dressed in black and put their black cloaks on. They met the Carrows in the entrance hall and they all walked to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds before disapperating to Malfoy Manor. The Carrows went in first as Gwen and Draco hung back. They kissed quickly and then followed inside to the formal dining room. They took their seats next to Lucius. They were some of the last death eaters to arrive.

Voldemort stood up and silence fell immediately. "Thanks to Severus, we now know that Harry Potter will be near Godric's Hollow tomorrow night. We will make our move at sunset."

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Gwen. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

Author's note: Again, a short chapter, but it is still progress. PLEASE REVIEW! I would love any feedback anyone can give me!

Thanks!


	12. The Battle Commences

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 12

The Death Eaters hung about Malfoy Manor for the rest of the morning, most of them slept in the dining hall or one of the living rooms. Voldemort was given one of the guest bedrooms. Severus slept in one of the other guest bedrooms. Lucius and Narcissa retired to their bedroom while Gwen and Draco went to sleep in Draco's room.

At about 10 am, Voldemort ordered everyone to assemble back in the dining room. The Death Eaters all gathered into the room. Voldemort went through the plans and they all agreed. Once the plans had been gone through, Voldemort sent most of the Death Eaters ahead to a site near Godric's Hollow. He went after them, having Nagini come with him, leaving the Snapes and Malfoys by themselves.

Narcissa looked at Draco and Gwen. She broke down crying and hugged them to her tightly. Draco and Gwen hugged her back. "Mother..." Draco said trying to console her.

"No," She said crying. "I don't want it to be like this for you, too."

"Cissa. What are you doing?" Lucius asked her, his face contorting slightly in anger.

"I am so sick of everything the Dark Lord makes us do. Do you want your grandchildren growing up with him in charge, threatening them, holding anything over their heads? I do not Lucius. I want peace. Today we need to make a choice, not for us, but for our child and his future children."

Lucius looked at her, trying to fight the logic of her argument, but he couldn't. He went over to Narcissa, Draco and Gwen and joined in their group hug as he began to cry. Severus slowly joined in and they stood together, holding each other, finally all on the same page. "But what can we do, Cissa?" Lucius whispered uncertainly.

"You can kill Nagini." Severus said quietly.

"What?" Lucius asked, looking at Severus confused as to what the snake might have to do with anything.

"I promise you both," he said looking at Narcissa and Lucius "if you both fight against our Lord, and on the side of Harry and kill Nagini, the better world that we all want for our children and future grandchildren will come."

"All right." Narcissa said trustingly. Narcissa disappeared to a closet and came out with five long knives that were sheathed. "Here." She said giving one to each of them. They each took them and hid them on their person.

Once that was done, they all apperated to Godric's Hollow. They joined the other Death Eaters as they began milling around amongst them. It wasn't long before The Order of The Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and other students from the school came forward onto the field. The few remaining Death Eaters and their few supporters were outnumbered, but those who were not Snapes or Malfoys would fight to the end for their Lord.

Harry stepped out in front of everyone. "Hey Riddle!" He bellowed. "Let's end this." The battle began in earnest. Gwen and Draco took out a few Death Eaters by stunning them in the back, while Severus, Narcissa and Lucius made their way quietly over to where Nagini was, away from the battle. Some members of the Order and students dueled and took out some of the Death Eaters. In a fury, Voldemort stepped forward and began throwing curses at Harry which were deflected. They continued to duel for a few more moments, but when Voldemort threw an Avada Kedavra at Harry, Harry allowed it to hit himself and he fell. Voldemort fell and appeared to be unconscious as well. Harry and Voldemort remained like that for a few moments, during which Severus stunned Nagini. Lucius and Narcissa drew their knives and stabbed the enormous snake, finally severing the head and then cutting her up. All three cast an Avada Kedavra at Nagini at the same moment, killing the snake. The Snapes and Malfoys made their way unseen by the other Death Eaters over to the side of the Order.

As Voldemort and Harry came to, The few other remaining Death Eaters that were still standing, panicked. Voldemort yelled angrily. He looked over to where he had left Nagini and saw that she was hacked to pieces. That only served to further incite his anger. He had lost most of his Death Eaters, his snake was dead, and his horcruxes were in severe danger. But once he saw Severus, Gwen, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco standing behind Harry, he lost it. He began firing curses and Avada Kedavras left and right with Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, McGonagall, Lupin and Harry shielding and blocking the curses from the people behind them.

"They're all gone, Riddle!" Harry yelled at him while deflecting another curse. "All your horcruxes!" Lucius deflected the blasting curse sent his way and it rebounded and hit one of the Carrows, killing them instantly in a small explosion and injuring other Death Eaters by them.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed as he sent another Killing Curse at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus screamed as he shoved Harry out of the way so that Voldemort's curse hit the tree behind Harry and Severus's curse sailed straight to his former master. Voldemort could not react quickly enough and it hit him squarely in the chest. Voldemort stumbled backward, stunned at the final betrayal of the man whom he thought was his most faithful Death Eater and fell down, the furious light behind his red eyes leaving entirely. The few standing Death Eaters that were still standing vanished.

The mass of students and Order members remained motionless and silent for a moment before breaking out into whoops of delight and happiness. The shouts could be heard for miles around. Students and Order members hugged each other. Gwen, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa all began crying as they hugged each other, looking extremely undignified doing so. Harry turned to Severus and looked at the man that he had hated for the last seven years, the man that had killed Dumbledore and the man that had saved his life when it mattered. Harry hugged Severus somewhat awkwardly.

"Thank you." Harry said as he held on for another moment before letting go.

"I owed your mother that much." Severus said meeting Harry's eyes and giving the young man in front of him a sad smile. Harry shook Severus's hand before turning to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny looking at him strangely.

"I'll explain later." Harry told them rushing over to Ginny and hugging and kissing her.

Severus turned to Gwen, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. He joined in the group hug and then they all sat down on the grass and sighed. "It's over." Severus said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Finally." Lucius said closing his eyes as he hugged Narcissa to him.

Gwen and Draco held onto each other, saying nothing. But the smiles that were on their faces told another tale. The secrecy and hiding was over and they could move on with their lives, never having to worry about Voldemort again.

* * *

Disclaimer: Only Gwen is mine, everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

Author's note: This is not the end. I still have a few more chapters lined up before I will be done entirely. I realize that this ending may be a little too "unicorns and rainbows" for some of you, but like The Doctor once said "Just this once, everybody lives!" So, I apologize if that was too neat, but it was how I wanted it to end. I would absolutely love it if you review!

Thanks,

DE :)


	13. Happy Beginnings

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 13

* * *

Over the next few days after the Battle of Godric's Hollow, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Gwen and Draco helped Kingsley Shacklebolt find and bring in the remaining Death Eaters that had fled.

Alecto Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Macnair, and Yaxley had been killed during the battle.

Dolohov, Rookwood, Jugson, Amycus Carrow, Selwyn, and Rowle had been knocked out during the battle and arrested.

Aurors found Mulciber hiding in an abandoned mill outside of London before his arrest.

Nott was found trying to ambush Gwen as she went into Diagon Alley. She managed to stun him before the Aurors came.

The Lestrange brothers were arrested when they tried to break into Malfoy Manor but the Malfoys and Aurors got to them first, stunning them before they were arrested.

Travers was arrested when he tried to kill Severus, but was stunned by Severus instead.

All of the Death Eaters that were arrested were tried and convicted of participating in the Battle of Godric's Hollow as Death Eaters and taken to Azkaban for life sentences.

The Malfoys and Snapes were all given clean slates for their defection from Voldemort and participation as Order members.

* * *

The Seventh Years took their NEWTS and graduated, with Gwen and Draco the top of the class. They received their diplomas from Severus with McGonagall looking on approvingly. She hugged Gwen to her when Gwen went to shake her hand. The after-ball was beautiful with everyone dancing and having a wonderful time after the pains of the last few years. Gwen and Draco danced most of the night, usually together, but sometimes interrupted by other students. Seamus Finnegan came up to Gwen when she went to get a drink. "I'm sorry for everything." He said quietly as he held his hand out.

"Thank you." Gwen took his hand, shook it, and gave him a brief hug before going back to Draco.

"What was that about with Finnegan?" Draco asked before taking a sip of the drink Gwen had brought him.

"He apologized for everything." Gwen said sipping her drink.

"Oh." Draco took a few more sips. "That was nice."

* * *

Gwen, Draco, and Narcissa planned the wedding in two weeks time. Gwen and Draco would be married in the Manor's garden with the reception to follow inside the Manor. They had invited their classmates and some other students, the entire faculty at Hogwarts, all of the Order and a few Ministry people.

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and sunny with a few clouds in the sky. Gwen took a quick bath, before Narcissa dried and styled Gwen's hair partway up into a clip. Gwen had chosen to wear her mother's wedding dress, which Narcissa helped her into and placed the veil atop her head. They smiled at each other as they put the final touches on Gwen's makeup. Gwen stood up and examined herself in the large mirror. The strapless dress was white with a skirt that poofed out but not so much to make it a hindrance. The only real embellishment of the dress was the cream-colored ribbon at the waist. Narcissa stood next to her looking at the two of them together.

"You look beautiful, Gwen." Narcissa said as a few tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Thanks Narcissa. I could never have done it without your help." Gwen told her hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome. I hope that it's perfect." Narcissa said wiping away the happy tears. There was a soft knock at the door as Severus came in dressed in his new dark green dress robes. He stopped at the door and took in how beautiful his little girl looked. His uncharacteristically beaming smile told her everything that she needed to know. Narcissa left to go attend the guests and make sure everyone was there before the ceremony was to begin. Severus sat down in a chair and Gwen walked over to him.

"Dad, is everything all right?" She asked him taking his hand.

He paused a moment. "Everything is wonderful. I was able to give you the future that I wanted for you and you are living it. You're about to marry a man that you love and I respect. You look so much like your mother right now and I could not ask for more." He said standing up and beaming at her.

"Thanks dad." She said smiling and hugging him tightly. Narcissa knocked and came back into the room.

"Everyone's ready." She said smiling at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Severus took her hand and they followed Narcissa out to the back door that led out to the garden. They stopped and Narcissa put the veil over Gwen's head and adjusted it so it looked perfectly. "Perfect." Narcissa whispered as she smiled. She went to take her seat next to Lucius, as Draco stood smiling next to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was to officiate their wedding. Severus took one last look at her as he took her arm and placed it atop his. The violins began to play and they stepped outside, the white roses in her bouquet stirring in the slight breeze. All eyes were on her as she walked slowly, but confidently down the aisle, her eyes only on the man waiting at the dais. She smiled at him, her eyes meeting his, relieved to be able to not have to hide or lie or be anyone but herself.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath as Gwen stepped out with Severus. He was speechless at how beautiful she looked in her dress with the thin veil atop her head and bouquet in her hands, he remembered that this moment was the first of so many that he had fought for to remain pure and uncorrupted from Voldemort's influence. This moment with her was to be the first of many to come.

Gwen and Severus stopped at the dais. Severus placed her hand onto Draco's arm and took his seat. Gwen and Draco stood next to Kingsley who went through a brief speech about the hope for the future and the healing that has begun for the wizarding world. Once he finished the speech, he led Gwen and Draco through their vows.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Gwen Mackenzie Snape, to be my wedded wife." Draco said placing the ring onto her ring finger.

"I, Gwen Mackenzie Snape, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my wedded husband." Gwen said placing the ring onto his ring finger.

"By the power vested in me as Minister of Magic, I hereby pronounce you to be man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kingsley spoke loudly and clearly. Draco pulled back Gwen's veil and they kissed passionately. They broke apart after a few seconds and smiled at each other before turning to everyone assembled.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Kingsley said as everyone stood up, clapped, and cheered. They stepped down, walked down the aisle, and then stopped near the doorway to greet their guests.

An hour later, they were sitting in the formal dining room at the bridal table with their parents, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, enjoying the dinner that was served. The band began playing as Gwen and Draco took to the dance floor and began a slow waltz. After their first dance together, they opened the floor up to everyone else and went around talking to their guests. After about a half-hour, Severus and Gwen had their father-daughter dance. Draco had a mother-son dance a few songs later. It was late when the party died down and Gwen and Draco were ready to head out to their honeymoon. They said good-bye to everyone and thanked them for coming before apperating to the resort in Fiji where they would be for the next month.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Gwen. JKR owns all other characters.

Author's Note:

FYI, Severus's comment about Gwen looking like her mother was not supposed to be creepy in any way, nor imply that he's her biological father, he's her adoptive father. Severus never had a thing for Gwen's mom either. I can't remember if I had previously mentioned this at all in the story, but here is a brief background to how she came to be raised by him. Severus knew both of Gwen's biological parents (Ian and Naomi Mackenzie) and was friends with them. They kept in touch throughout the years. When Naomi became pregnant with their first child, they wanted Severus to be the godfather. Gwen was born on 8 August 1980 at the Magical Animal Preserve in Algeria between the small towns of Bordj-Mokhtar and Silet in the desert where Naomi and Ian worked. Severus came to visit them with in a day or two after and was to stay a week before tragedy struck. While he was there, Naomi went off to handle a dragon that had recently come in and Ian followed her saying that she shouldn't go to mess with it so soon after having Gwen, when another dragon went on the rampage and killed both of them, leaving Gwen to Severus.

I'm winding down now and I still have a few more chapters in mind before I'm entirely done with the story. Any feedback that anyone cares to leave would be most appreciated! Do you love it or hate it up until this point? Or do you feel kinda "meh" about it? Feedback may be met with an exclusive story/drabble as means of a bribe!

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for any feedback/reviews!

DE : )


End file.
